Mother's Day
by ilse23
Summary: The first Mother's Day after Hetty had told Callen everything she knew about his family.


Today was Mother's Day. It was the first Mother's Day after Hetty had told him about his mom. He got out of bed and dressed himself. He walked into the living room and pulled his mom's photo out of the box. He just sat there in his chair and looked at it and the latest memory he had of his mother was played in front of his eyes again, him sitting on the beach building sand castles and his mother smiling from her lounge chair and the next thing he knew she was shot and lay there motionless in her chair. Callen shook off the thoughts and looked at the photo a little longer before putting it back in the box again.

He put his running clothes on and went for his daily run. After an hour he was back in his house again and he showered himself and put some fresh clothes on. Since it was Sunday he didn't had to go into the office today, so he grabbed his car keys and went to spend some time with the only family member he had found so far.

20 minutes later he was standing over his sister's grave. He placed some fresh flowers on her grave and he sat down on the grass in front of the tomb stone.

"Today's Mother's Day, normally I wouldn't care much for this day. But ever since Hetty gave me that information about our mother I have given this day some more thought. I can't believe Hetty kept that information from me for so long. She said she did it to protect me, but I don't need protecting. I can take care of myself. Anyway I wish you and mom where here today. I remember some things about us as a family. You and me playing outside together, you pushing me in a cart, us playing on the beach, making sandcastles. Unfortunately that's the last memory I have of you and mom. That was just before mom was killed. But at least I have a picture of mom now, she's really beautiful. Her name was Clara. And apart from what Hetty has told me I don't know anything about her. I just wished I knew you and her better," Callen said, talking to his sister tomb stone.

He got up and turned out and saw Hetty there.

"Hetty," Callen said.

"Hello, Mr. Callen. Visiting your sister I see," Hetty said.

"Yes, I was just talking to her about mom."

"I heard. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about her sooner Mr. Callen."

"You should have. You know I was searching for answers and you had some all along," Callen spat out.

"I know and I'm sorry. I was just trying to protect you from the Comescu's."

"I don't need protection Hetty. I still can't believe you knew all these years and you didn't tell me."

"Forgive me Mr. Callen," Hetty said and Callen just stared at her before walking back to his car.

Hetty was left there standing and staring after him, watching him pull out of the parking lot. She felt bad about not telling him sooner about his mother, but she promised herself that she would protect him after she failed protecting Clara. She really hoped she hadn't destroyed the relationship she and Callen had with each other.

…

Callen walked back into his house and fixed himself something to eat and he sat down in his chair again. He was still pretty angry at Hetty for not telling him sooner. He pulled his mom's photo out again and just looked at it. A little later he thought he heard something calling him. He looked around but no one was there so he shook it off.

"Probably just the wind," Callen thought.

A little later he heard it again this time a little louder.

"G," Callen heard a woman's voice saying.

"Mom?" Callen said, looking around him and he swore he saw a slight reflection in the glass door.

"Yes my dear son, it's me," Clara said. "Don't be afraid son."

"What are you doing here?"

"I know how much you've been hurting since Hetty told you about me and what happened."

"She knew all these years and not once did she tell me," Callen spat out.

"I know dear. But she did it to protect you. The Comescu's were still coming after you. I told Hetty if something should happen to me I wanted her to keep my children safe. Unfortunately Hetty wasn't able to save your sister. But she did save you and I'm proud of the man you've become. I've watched over you every second and I'm sorry for all the things you had to go through as a child, all the different foster home, not knowing where you came from. I'm sorry for that all. I wish I could change that and that I had been there to see you grow up."

"I miss you mom," Callen said half tearing up.

"I miss you too, son. Please do something for me, make it right with Hetty. She really had her best interests at heart by not telling you. Please son, do this for me."

"Alright mom, for you."

"Thank you. Te iubesc,dragul meu fiu. [I love you my dear son]," Clara said and with that she was gone.

"Te iubesc prea-o pe mama [I love you too mom]," Callen said and he felt a tear running down his cheek.

He looked down at the picture in his hand and he knew his mom was right. He had to make it right with Hetty. He put the photo back into the box and grabbed his car keys and drove to Hetty's house.

He walked up to the door and rang the bell. A little later Hetty opened the door.

"Mr. Callen, what are you doing here?" Hetty asked surprised.

"Can we talk Hetty?"

"Of course, come on in," Hetty said and he sat down on one of the chairs and Hetty poured him a cup of tea. "Now what can I do for you Mr. Callen?"

"I'm sorry that I've been a little angry at you lately for not telling me about my past."

"I know Mr. Callen and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."

"I understand now why you did it and I forgive you for not telling me."

"Thank you Mr. Callen. I appreciate that. I never wanted to hurt you or make you angry. You're like family to me."

"Really?"

"Of course Mr. Callen, I knew your mom very well and you're like a son to me."

Callen couldn't help but smile as Hetty said that.

"You know, you're the closest thing I have to a mother."

"Thank you Mr. Callen. I promised your mother I would take care of you."

"I know. Anyway I brought you something," Callen said and he handed the package to Hetty. "Happy Mother's Day."

"Thank you Mr. Callen. That is very kind of you."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow Hetty," Callen said and he walked towards the door.

"Wait Mr. Callen, how did you know I promised your mother I would take care of you?"

"Let's just say someone dropped by and told me," Callen said and he gave her a smile before walking out.

Hetty knew it had to be his mother who'd dropped by. She sat back down and opened the package Callen gave her. I was a teacup, it was decorated with flowers in different colors and the text 'ceai' was on the cup, which was Romanian for tea. Hetty smiled and she put the cup with her other special teacups.

..

Callen went back home, he was happy everything was good again between him and Hetty and he was happy that he had that talk with his mother. That conversation would be with him forever.

He grabbed a beer from the fridge and he heard his mom again.

"Thank you my son," Clara said.

"You're welcome mom."

"Be safe my son," Clara said and she was gone again.

Callen shook out of his thoughts when his phone beeped. He looked at it and saw it was a text from Hetty.

"Thank you for the gift Mr. Callen. It really means a lot to me. See you tomorrow at work," the message read.

"You're welcome Hetty. I'm glad you like it. See you tomorrow."

That night Callen was lying on his bedroll thinking about everything that had happened today. He drifted off to sleep and he imagined he was a little boy and he was playing on the beach with his mother. He had this nightmare very often, but this time it wasn't a nightmare, this time his mother didn't get shot. This was a very good dream. He sat there with his mother and sister, just playing and having fun on the beach and in the ocean.


End file.
